Miranda and Melody
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: In the celebration of Melody reuniting the land and sea Melody finds her long lost twin. How would Melody and Miranda react to another suprise. Jezz idk, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Miranda swam through the aqua waves and finally broke through the surface to enjoy celebrations that now, after twelve years the sea and the land was reunited once again thanks to Princess Melody. Miranda joined her adopted mother whom she calls Aunt Attina near a cove with some of Attina's real children all around her age and their friends.

"See I told you I am part human because my uncle is human, my aunt is human and my cousin is human!" 10-year-old Coral bragged to some of her friends.

"Quit being stupid Corrie, Aunt Ariel wasn't born human, she was made one so you aren't human." Coral's 15-year-old sister, Angeline said.

"Angie, don't be mean to your sister! Oh look Miranda is here, why don't you two go talk to Melody?" Attina suggested.

"Whatever," Angeline whispered.

"Okay," Miranda said. Miranda always felt that Angeline was a little hostile to her because sometimes Angeline thought that Attina cared more about her than Angeline so to make Angeline happy she had to do whatever she said.

"Where is super, duper 'I screwed up but some how saved the ocean' girl?" Angeline scowled.

"Talking with a penguin." Miranda said.

"Don't be dumb like Cora- and Ohmigosh she found a penguin! Where has that confused desperate wanna be teen been?" Angeline said. Angeline had been a bit jealous of Melody's attention. Usually on this day Miranda and Angeline would have a joint birthday party since Miranda's birthday was two days ago and Angeline's was yesterday so there was no need for extra cake. But right now they had to celebrate the glory of Melody reuniting the sea.

"Hello Melody, I'm your cousin, Angeline and this is your adopted cousin Miranda." Angeline spoke briskly.

"Hi Angeline, Hi Miranda." Melody said kindly.

"So like swell you reunited everyone. And sorry I gotta go 'cause it's John Stare at six o'clock." Angeline puffed up her blonde hair and took off for her crush.

"Miranda, how are you my adopted cousin, 'cause you like a cross of my mom and dad. To tell you the truth Angeline looks to be the adopted one." Melody giggled.

"Really? Angeline and your mom have the same eye color though," Miranda suggested? "But how do I look like a cross of your mom and dad?"

"Well, you have my mom's rare red hair and my dad's grayish bluish eyes." Melody said.

"Okay, kindda creepy. But I have no idea how I am related to this family. So yeah." Miranda said.

"Alright then, you are so lucky to live in Atlantica with cousins that like you and just the magic of the sea." Melody mused.

"Wha- have you met Angeline and 'magic of the sea' nothing magic about swimming around looking at random slabs of colored coral. You are lucky I mean just from the outside your castle looks to joint still and solid and beautiful and you sky changes color. You don't know what it is like to have blue all around you 365 days of the year, princess. I get's depressing."

"Call me Melody, please? And so what, I like all the colors of the sea and blue. Better than rows and rows of white homes." Melody begged.

"Sure, why not. Kay so Melody how old are you." Miranda asked lazily.

"Turn twelve two days ago."

"Ohmigosh same!"

"April 15th?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, we are like twins or the princess and the pauper."

"Well I guess we know who the princess is."

"Oh well, wow I cannot believe we have so many similarities yet so many differences!"

"Sure."

"You have to meet my mom; wow I cannot wait to tell her about you!"

"Wha- Kay!"

"Mom, this Miranda, Aunt Attina's adopted child right? Yeah, Mom me and Miranda have so much in common, we have the same birthday, we both look like a cross of you and dad but she likes this human world. Mom, what's wrong."

"Nothing Melody dear. Nice to meet you Miranda, I'll be right back." With that Ariel took off to search for her husband.

*******This might sound weird but I was bored okay, when I wrote this. Teachers don't give HW now, they wait until winter break! So this HW less chick just wrote a chapter of a story that she did out of boredness. Should I continue, 'cause I think I got a good idea going on idk. And yeooo Mr. C went with us on a class trip to Whistler yesterday and slipped down like half a hill and I, Ashlyn the Awesome got it on tape and begging him to get it on FB. That just made my day yesterday ;) *********


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anyone from TLM. Enjoy!

"Eric, she just found out about the sea, how can we tell her about Miranda as well?" Ariel asked Eric as the stood made there way through the celebrating crowd.

"Uh- Ariel, you are talking about my Melody. The one that climbed an ice tower with bare hands and feet, then through your father's trident down and saved an entire ocean and then fell off the ice tower and survived. I think she can handle the fact that she has a twin sister that we sent to live in Atlantica so they wouldn't miss you that much, and if the worse came worse like yesterday, we would at least have one daughter safe." Eric explained.

"Even though I have six sisters I would still be shocked if I had another." Ariel insisted.

"So when shall we tell her?" Eric asked.

"I guess we can tell her tonight. While she has calmed down from all the celebrations." Ariel said.

"Okay."

Meanwhile Miranda and Melody talked as if they were old friends in a private nook.

"I have no clue what happened to my parents so I live with your Aunt Attina, Uncle Charles and your cousins Angeline, Coral and Denny."

"You are so lucky you have siblings, I'm an only child."

"At least you don't have to share stuff and you get your own room."

"But don't you live in a palace since your mom is about to be queen? My palace have like more than twenty five rooms!"

"Yeah I live in the palace, but there are some rooms we can't go in and I think we only have like seven. I share with Coral, who is afraid of the dark. Angeline is the oldest so she got her own room and Denny is the only boy so he gets his room too. And granddad gets his own since he is obviously the king!"

"Ah, I see."

"I think your mom is calling you."

"Awe, I gotta go, see you around?"

"I guess, peace princess."

"Um bye to you too."

After dinner Melody snuggled into her bed and her parents came in to say goodnight.

"Melody do you know the girl, Miranda you introduced me too earlier?" Ariel asked.

"Well yeah mom, what about her? I can't meet her or anything?" Melody said.

"No, no, no nothing like that." Eric reassured her.

"Then?"

"Well, shoot, how can I say this. Okay I'll just let it out! Miranda is your twin sister, Melody." Ariel said uncertainly.

"Wha- how? Why didn't we meet before? I thought we were done with secrets!" Melody whined.

"Well, we wanted one daughter to be safe under the sea, and so Atlantica won't miss your mother's presence! She kindda looks more like Ariel than you, since her hair is red and yours is dark like mines." Eric said.

"But still!" Melody said.

"Hey, at least you are not an only child anymore!" Ariel said positively.

"Will she live with us now? I mean everyone is safe and everything." Melody asked.

"We'll see sweetie. Goodnight, Melody." Ariel said.

"Goodnight Melody, don't let the sea urchins bite." Eric said.

"Da-ad we aren't underwater!" Melody laughed.

"I thought I'd try it out!" Eric suggested as he left his daughter to sleep.

*****Sorry this chapter came kindda late. The Leadership Committee is preparing for out Christmas Dance on Friday. So I get to plan the décor and budget and stuff with a few other kids. We also have lots of projects to hand in before break. But What'cha' think? Kindda random ;) ******


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, what do you mean Ariel is my mom!" Miranda said in her bedroom while Attina explained to her the fact that she was Melody's twin sister and Ariel's and Eric's daughter.

"I told you the reasons, don't you like Melody and Eric and Ariel?" Attina asked.

"I just met Melody and Ariel. I haven't even met Eric aka my 'daddy'." Miranda argued. "And I cannot be their daughter. This is kindda a 'duh' moment. But they are _human _and I am a _MER-MAID_!"

"I understand this is coming as a shock, Mira, but you gotta face the facts." Attina said.

"Do I have to live with them or anything?" Miranda asked. She would love to live in a human palace but with her long lost family, she didn't think so.

"Ariel, Eric and I will discuss that tomorrow." Attina said.

"Mom, do have to start calling you Aunt Attina now?" Miranda asked.

"You can call me whatever you want sweetheart. Any more questions? No? Alright, goodnight Mira." Attina kissed her forehead and left. A few minutes later Angeline knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Angeline, can I come in. Cora is getting washed so can I talk to you for a few minutes alone."

"Uh, I duh nah."

"Please?"

"Ah fine!"

"Thanks. So mom told me everything."

"So?"

"How do you feel?"

"Shocked, I guess."

"That kindda sucks. I mean your sisters with the princess of failure/ goody- goody."

"She saved the ocean and reunited people and she disobeyed her mom for years swimming out in the ocean. How is she a fail/ goody-goody?"  
"I dunno she just is okay."

"So you are here because…"

"I wanted to talk with you."

"Okay."

"The truth is if you gotta go live their I would kindda miss you."

"Sister that likes her seaweed spaghetti more than me say what?"

"It's true. I mean, sure I was kindda jealous of all the attention you got but-"

"Kindda jealous?"

"Don't push it!"

"Alrighty!"

"Yeah so I just wanted to say that you were always truly like my sister and I would miss you if you left. Goodnight, Mira."

"Wait, Angeline."

"Yeah?"

"You were always like my sister and I would miss you too."

"Awe you!" With that the sisters- sorry now cousins hugged and said goodnight as if it was their last night together.

The next day Attina went to go talk to her sister about Miranda's further accommodations.

"Hi, Ariel."

"Morning, Attina."

"So, just wanna skip to business."  
"You're choice, you're older."

"Okay then business it is since I gotta take Coral to a birthday party then Angeline to the dentist and Denny to Alana's house to play with Julian."

"And that is why I only have one child."

"The more the merrier!"

"Touché!"

"Okay, Ariel you get me sidetracked easily! Back to the topic, where will Miranda now live?"

"Well, I really want her to live with me and Eric and Melody, so we can be a complete family but I guess it is Miranda's choice, Attina, if Miranda decides to stay with you, would you let her?"

"Of course I would let her! I love like she is one of my children!"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you call her up here and her and I can chat."

"Not me?"

"Not that I don't want you Attina, it's just that I don't want to intimidate her."

"I _raised _her. The person that would intermediate her is you!"

"Me! But I'm her mother!"

"But you know nothing about her!"

"I know that I'm her mother!"

"I mean personally! You don't know that her favorite color is blue, or she likes the band Sea Shell Superstars or that she her favorite food is Coral Cakes or that her favorite sport is Archery or that she hates secrets!"

"How would I know if I haven't seen her in years?"

"That's what's wrong with you Ariel, you think about the past and present but never the future! You thought that keeping Melody away from the sea when she was little was a good thing. But in the end she almost died! How could I let you take care of another child, when you can't handle one?"

"Well children have a mind of their own. Father kept me from the land and I almost died! It is their decision on what they want to do Attina. All you want is that your children be perfect. I feel sorry for them! I want Miranda to stay with me so she can be how ever she wants to be."

"Well, look where your 'own mind' has gotten you. A situation on whether you should have your child stay on land or with me! You know if you kept both children, and told them the Morgana story then you and I won't be in this fight!"

"Who's thinking about the past now! What is done is done okay. Just leave it. Just go get Miranda and Eric will ask her. He doesn't even know what she looks like yet, let alone know her know her. Deal."

"Wha- oh leave it, Attina. Okay, your husband can tell her. I'll go get her."

A few minutes later Ariel appeared with Eric and Attina appeared with Miranda.

Eric and Miranda went to a place where no one can hear them, yet Eric got to be on a dry rock and Miranda got to remain in the sea.

"So Miranda, hey I'm your dad."

"Nooo duh. Just ask me what you have to ask… Dad."

"No rudeness please."

"Okay, sorry. Please continue."

"So, Miranda would you like to live on land with us or stay in the sea with Attina and her family. No pressure, take your time. I mean it's okay if you stay with Attina. I mean she raised you and everything and-"

"I wanna stay with you."

"-And she. Wait what?"

"I wanna live on land with my real family!"

"Oh Miranda I'm honored, but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sure I'll miss everything down there but know that I found my real family I might as well live with them-you right?"

"Um sure. Do you want to tell Attina or Ariel or should I?"

"You can."

"Great!"

Eric practically booked it down the cove where he met his wife and sister-in-law both cooling off from their fight. He excitedly told them Miranda would stay with them. Attina accepted this okay and Ariel was overjoyed. Now the only person left to tell was Melody.

King Triton waved his trident and Miranda came out of the ocean with a green dress and legs. She hugged Attina and Charles and thanked them for everything. She also hugged Coral who was sad since she had no room mate anymore, Denny who was still only four and three and too young to understand and Angeline who cheerfully waved her off since she didn't want to make the conversation they had last night obvious. Miranda's real parents led her down a several slippery marble halls to a bedroom that was right beside Melody's and faced the sea. Ariel and Eric told her that they would be back in an hour to call her for dinner and left Miranda to unpack her clam shell suitcase.

"Well hello, sister." Melody waltzed into Miranda's new bedroom almost an hour later.

"Hey?"

"So you decided to live here eh?"  
"Yeah."

"Then Ohmigosh we are gonna have so much fun. It'll be like a sleepover everyday!"

"Yay?"

"You bet! And hey, dinner time."

"Kay, do you have to wear something fancy?"

"No, only when we have a special guest. You are not a guest you are a family member."

"Alright then."

Miranda and Melody sat down beside each other and Eric, Ariel, Grimsby and Carlotta asked Miranda eager questions about her life. Miranda replied each one carefully. Melody though felt a little left out since this was the first family dinner where there was nothing that talked about her.

*****So how'd you think Melody would let her already jealous feelings out (or in)? Wait for the next chapter. I was gonna include that in this chapter but I wanna keep you on the edge of your seats. I know, I am mean. So today we went to the Vancouver Science Center and you know which exhibit was the best? The children's play area. It was fun, there was a huge chalk board and whiteboard and impression board and tiles where you step and it makes a sound and lights up and a tower and a nail bed and a rotating climbing wall and little towers to climb and huge chairs to sit on. Priyanka and I had a blast behaving like little children and talking pics. The other exhibits were interesting and okay like the Einstein Black Hole Interactive Exhibit but other wise the Children's Idea was the best! And I cannot wait for the Friday Dance! See ya. *********


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Melody waited for her parents to come in and say goodnight. Instead only Eric came in, told Melody that Miranda and Ariel were having a long time catch-up girl talk and said goodnight. Melody stared at the photographs of her and her parents on the night stand in the dim moonlight. There were pretty recent, some in which Ariel hugged Melody tightly and some with Eric with a proud arm around her with her music awards. As Melody examined the photographs she thought that Miranda fit no where in the picture. Ariel's arms were not big enough to cuddle them both and only one person can win an award at a time. At first, to Melody Miranda being there and having a sibling sounded fun and exciting. Then she thought that Miranda was right, siblings aren't that fun. They take away attention from your parents and you have to share stuff. 'Well,' thought Melody, 'You've got a sibling now, be grateful. Now you have a person to share special secrets and to have satisfying fights with'. Melody was already fast asleep when Ariel came in and gave her a goodnight hug.

When Melody came down for breakfast, Ariel and Miranda were already down there, chatting away and not even noticing her presence when Carlotta said:

"Good morning, you highness, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Waffles please Carlotta."

"Right away."

"Extra syrup please!"

"Not to much, don't want you to be hyper."

"Carlotta, I'm _twelve _now I'm not gonna have a sugar attack or anything."

"We'll you and your father with extra sugar are the same. Why he didn't settle down until he was fourteen."

"Carlotta, I was thirteen and a half!" Eric insisted when he came in.

"Well I always thought he was a little nut until he was married." Grimsby added.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk,_ enough lolly gagging, you all must be starving. I'll get you breakfast's soon!" With that Carlotta took off and made a beeline towards Louie's kitchen. Melody didn't feel that left out of this morning's ordeal of family history and actually found it confronting to be like her dad in some ways since all she knew she had of her dads was his dark hair. The rest was like her mother. Aqua-blue eyes, curious spirit and interest in something she used to be forbidden to like.

Melody saw here mom tear-up while Miranda told her stories and landmarks from Atlantica.

"Oh Miranda, I miss those places so much!" Ariel cooed.

"Well, if you missed it so much why did you leave?" Melody spat.

"Oh Melody, who know the story!" Ariel said.

"Well there is no point to miss what you choose to left behind!" Melody argued. "Did I miss anything, anything at all when I was a mermaid? Nooo, and if I did you don't hear me crying about it! Mo-om it is just so annoying to hear you sob about stuff back home!"

"Melody, I don't think you should talk to mom that way." Miranda suggested.

"Yeah, you stay out of this! You are the whole reason mom starts crying and missing "Con-shell Games" and sea stuff." Melody said.

"Melody, don't talk to your sister that way." Eric warned.

"Da-ad, she is being sooo unfair! She takes all the attention away from mom. You had a sister, don't you ever get jealous like-"

"Like you? Hey, I think we should talk somewhere for a sec. Be right back everyone!" With that Eric lead Melody in a den style room with stiff old furniture.

"So you're jealous of Miranda aren't you?" Eric asked.

"No. I just don't like her taking attention away from me!" Melody whined.

"Yeah okay-that means you're jealous."

"Fine I admit it. All mom ever does now is talk to Miranda. It is always 'Miranda this' and 'Miranda that!' I exist too!"

"Okay-but don't you think Miranda would be jealous of you?"

"Me? Why?"

"Just think. I think Miranda really like us. Don't you think she would be jealous of you, since you lived with us for your entire life? Yes, she had your Aunt Attina-but you know Attina. Kindda strict, so just give Ariel and Miranda time to catch up. You know that eventually she'll pay attention to you again. Since you grew up an only child, I think you don't know how to share a parent. Ahaha Evangeline and I always competed against each other to get attention from our parents."

"How did that work?"

"Have you met Evangeline?"

"Point taken. So I just gotta compete to get attention!"

"No no no, no competing! No fighting-ah, who are we kidding of course there will be fighting! But don't think you are better or worse than your sister okay. We both love and care about you too equally alright?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay, I am soo done with talking until I eat. Race you!"

"Hey hey hey cheater!" And father and daughter raced off for breakfast.

*****Sorry this came late! I was savoring that last days of class-and Mr. C because he is leaving our class! Yes, he will still be in our school, but he is gonna teach Science for some other teacher that is leaving- sob sob sob so no Mr. C. At least we'll see him around school! And today was our last day. So in the Holiday Celebration assembly our principal dress up as Justin Beiber. Complete with the shaggy hair and NY hat. Remember when Justin was in some trouble for shoving a Richmond BC boy? Well, being soooooo close to Richmond we re-created the laser tag scene and made the 12-yr-old boy fight JB. JB cat-fought while our version of the Richmond boy fist fought! And there was some other funny stuff as well about JB. We also had a blind date game. A guy called Fred leaves and then three 'celebrity' contestants: Lianna: Megan Fox, Andy: The Principal and Hadley: JB. There where so inappropriate moments but otherwise the questions Fred asked where hilarious! The last day was the best! And our TA doubled with the TA beside us and my TA teacher rode on a unicycle and we burst into all the TA's on the second floor yelling "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Then booking it. We also played cool songs and had delicious food. This chapter is dedicated to the good times I had with 9C and Mr. C so far. I hope you guys enjoy and have a safe, happy winter break and or holiday season. I'll update as soon as I can from CALIFORNIA! Yes I get to spend break in California! Instead of Disneyland and Universal studios that we usually go to we get to go to 6 Flags and Lego Land and other attractions!********


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything from TLM

"Angie, why are you sulking so much? I mean, like, since Miranda is gone aren't you like happy?" Angeline's best friend, Emerald asked while they were at the hair shellon.

"I am not sulking, Emmy." Angeline said.

"Hey, no reason to be snappy, I mean since I am your BFF I think you can tell me. It's not like I'll tell anyone."

"The second I tell you you're gonna run out of this Shellon and print it in the Atlantican Express."

"Ah HA HA HA! So funny, I am crying. NOT! Come' on Angie, be a bro and tell me."

"Fine but you cannot tell anyone! I swear, if you do I can get Grandfather to through you into the royal prison cells."

"Okay, okay now tell me!"

"Ikiddshamissmirachra"

"What?"

"Ikinddamirissmirandea"

"What?

"I MISS MIRANDA!"

"WOW. THAT. IS. SO SO SO SO SO…"

"So what?"

"Sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, I mean it is very thoughtful of you to remember the 'sister' you always seemed to have resented."

"Honestly? I mean you mean it. I thought you were gonna laugh in my face and say what the hay!"

"Well I didn't. Hey, after our hair is done, wanna go see Miranda?"

"See Miranda? Sure, I'll ask my mom."

"Great."

Meanwhile Melody was searching for her sister to appolgised for what she said this morning. She had appolgised earlier to Ariel, who already dismissed the topic. She found Miranda in her room. She was sitting on the bed with a photograph in a shell frame. Melody entered in and saw Miranda quickly wipe her eyes with her sleeve and turned shut the faces on the photograph.

"Knocking. It is a rule and it applies to my room dear sister."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And I also wanna say sorry for what I said this morning. I was being kind of selfish and hostile to you so sorry."

"I accept. But I think coming here was a bad choice. I mean you, mum and dad had already developed a close tight family. I don't think there is any room left for me."

"Don't think that. It will just take some time."

"I dunno. I tend to understand stuff quickly."

"Okay then."

"And besides I miss Denny, Coral, Attina and her husband and even Angeline. I also miss going to concerts to the Aquatium with my friends, Crystal and Rayna."

"Well, why don't we go to for a swim?"

"Why?"

"Calm's me down."

"Okay."

At first Miranda found it difficult to swim but she eventually got the hang of it. They took turns canon-balling of a rock and then to Miranda's surprise Angeline showed up with Attina, Coral and Denny. Miranda was overjoyed and they hugged and talked about Atlantica. Melody listened intently as each of her cousins took turns describing places and stuff they did in Atlantica. Finally Attina asked how Miranda liked staying here. Miranda paused and then said it was okay-it just needed time to get used to. Melody breathed a sigh of relief because she thought Miranda would go back to Atlantica. Angeline gave Miranda a brass ring with shell-shaped locket. She explained that every time you open the locket she will come and visit her. Miranda was happy and so was everyone on the land and sea-again .

*******Kind of a Lame-o ending. Sorry, but that xmas story should be make-up for this. California is awesome. It always has been the several times I have been here. But one thing pisses me off. The weather is measured in feranheight. +30 degrees F is cold. Celcuis +30 Degrees is blazing. LOL I just need to get used to it like Miranda and her land family. Anyway this is my last story of 2010 so I hoped you enjoyed. Hope you have a very happy and prospering New Year. Best wishes for 2011******


End file.
